vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meruem
Summary Meruem (メルエム, Meruemu) is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen, and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: '7-C ('Possibly Higher Via Nen Abilities) Name: 'Meruem, Chimera Ant King, 'King' By The Royal Guards '''Origin: 'Hunter X Hunter '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Forty Days Old (40 Days) '''Classification: '''Chimera Ant King, Nen Practicer '''Destructive Capacity: Town Level+, possibly higher via Nen techniques (severely harmed''' royal guards and was able to easily rip of Netero's limbs with ease) '''Range: '''Extended melee range, a few dozen meters via Nen techniques '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions/reflexes (is faster then the royal guard, quite a feat considering they have speeds of Hyperonic+ Was able to blitz Netero and travel at speeds which would take Menthuthuyoupi 20 minutes, in 5 minutes or less) Lifting Strength: 'Class K, possibly higher via Nen tecniques '''Striking Strength: 'Class TJ+, higher via Nen techniques '''Durability: Town Level+, has the highest durability of all the chimera ants shown (Meruem is extremely durable as he was able to take thousands of incredibly-powerful super-sonic blows from Netero without suffering even a single scratch. He was also able to take on Netero's most powerful move, the Zero Hand, which launches Netero's entire aura upon his opponent and he only received cuts and bruises. He was able to survive the ultra-powerful explosion of the Old Man's Rose, easily a city level nuke shortly after) Stamina: 'Inhuman on several levels. As stated in durability, Meruem was able to take thousands of attacks from Netero with minimal damage to his person) '''Standerd Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: '''Meruem has extraordinary intelligence being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across of. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed and reflexes, stamina, dexterity, durability, flight/levitation, immense pain resistance, proficient in hand-to-hand combat, teleportation, aura blasts, Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure, Mereum has the ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons and each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with. '''Weakness: '''None notable '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' '-Metamorphosis: '''Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure utilizing aura. He gained this ability after consuming large parts of Menthuthuyoupi. '-Rage Blast: 'Meruem is able to use Menthuthuyoupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. '-Photon: '''After absorbing large parts of Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi, he is able to use and evolve Shaiapouf's ability Spritual Message. This secondary ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with, and as stated by Welfin and Shaiapouf, he can know everything, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the quantity of photons directed at the object of interest. Meruem deploys these photons in his En in a flash, and then is able to instantly go to anything the photons reach. Others '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists